Everyone has a Bone to Pick
by PJOHOA4ever19
Summary: All Alex knows is that Rumplestiltskin killed her brother. Her parents are unknown. She goes on a quest to kill Rumplestiltskin, but she needs help. Hook just wants to kill Rumplestiltskin. He has Cora, but he might need more help than he thought. It seems like everyone has a bone to pick with Mr. Gold…takes place after "The Crocodile." Maybe some pairings later. *I know bad title*
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if this is kinda short...it's my first Once Upon a time fanfic so please don't hate. PS ALEX IS A GIRL! Okay thanks. And this takes place after "The Crocodile". DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME! -Kay**

* * *

Alex's POV

My knife gleamed in the harsh sunlight. _I __will__ find and kill him. _I thought. _I __will__ find out who my parents are. _I'm determined to find and kill him. I know where he is, I'll just need a lot of help. From someone like maybe a pirate or robber. I know where they hang out. Bars. So I put my knife away and walked to the most crowded bar, 'The Pirates Corner'. It was loud and it smelled strongly of Liquor and Wine. I sighed and walked up to a table full of pirates. "The name's Alex." I said. Silence. "Hook." Said the man sitting across from me. "Do you happen to know…Rumplestiltskin?" I asked. Hook's face darkened. "Of course I do. He killed her." I was wondering who _she _was…but whatever. If he didn't want me to know, I don't care. "I know where he is and how to get to him." I said. He nodded. "Let's get to the ship then." He said.

The ship was huge. I sighed and followed Hook onto the _Jolly Roger. _I beamed as soon as I saw the bird's eye nest. I was the birds eye on another ship, in another life. I smiled at the short memory and continued on. We walked up to a lady in a dark purple gown. "Alex, this is Cora, Cora, this is Alex." Said Hook. But I knew better than to mess with…_that. _I hid it well though. I smiled. Cora smiled back. "Darling, may I tell you a secret?" she asked. I nodded. "I know who your parents are."

* * *

**Okay I tried to do a cliffhanger sorry if it didn't work out too well but still...I tried. Please R&R! Thanks! -Kay**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I saw that you liked the last chapter, so here's the second! I decided the entire story would be on Alex's POV. So there you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**-Kay**

* * *

_**Previously:**__ I smiled. Cora smiled back. "Darling, may I tell you a secret?" she asked. I nodded. "I know who your parents are." _

"Who?!" I half-screamed, "Who are my parents?!" She shook her head. "I can't tell you." I got out my knife and put it up to her throat. "Tell-me-now." I said. She laughed and an invisible force pushed me back. As hard as I struggled, I couldn't break free. She grabbed my knife off the ground and put it up to Hook's throat. "Don't," I managed to gasp to Cora. Hook took out his sword and I saw a duel right in front of me. I couldn't stop it, and Hook refused to let his crew help him. I could barely breathe. I tried my hardest to scream, but each time I struggled, the force held tighter. Then I saw Hook tripping, and Cora cut his leg. Hook passed out, and the grip on me loosened. Cora disappeared, as did the grip. My knife was on the deck. I ran over to Hook and screamed, "Guys!" The crew ran over. They picked him up and set him down in bed. I grabbed a few wet face cloths and set them on his cuts. I sighed heavily and walked back to the top deck. Everyone was moping around with no orders. I turned around and went back into the Captains Quarters. I sat down and read a fairy tale. I sat there for about five minutes before Hook woke up. "Hey…what happened?" he said. I jumped. "Holy CRAP Hook, don't do that you scared me you little…" I was about ready to take out my knife when I realized how much of a temper I had. I sighed and said, "Cora turned on us and she cut your legs. She used magic on me to trap me so I couldn't stop her. You passed out." He frowned. "Okay. Tell the crew to set sail for where ever Rumple is. I just want to kill him and get it over with." I nodded and went to the top deck. "Alright Guys! Captain's up! He says to set sail for Storybrooke, Maine!"

* * *

**Sorry guys, it's short. I'll continue tomorrow probably. -Kay **


End file.
